Lasting Impressions
by Vanillaswirlsgirl
Summary: Sasuke is a dark lonely somewhat socially deprived person and just doesn't realize it until he meets a certain blonde haired idiot and his friends who just may help him open up a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Hello welcome to Lasting Impressions. This is my second story so don't forget to review and tell me what you think. XD Sorry if its a bit crappy this was the result of coke, Tacobell, and tons of kpop.

Chapter one: First Impressions

Sasuke's POV

I walk into the fairly well-kept building. I walk to the receptionist window. "Hello! How are you? How may I help you!" the woman said with a bright smile. "Hi. I'm new and the paper said to go to the principles office." I responded not interested in talking longer than needed. "Oh! You're the new student! Hello! Welcome to Ishimoto Training Academy!" I looked at her not trying to hide my annoyance. He smile faltered before she pressed a button and opened the door. "Mr. Sugishi's office is through that hall first door on the right!" "Great." I said. I walked into Mr. whatever his name was' office and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "Well hello there! Your not too hard on the eyes at all my dear boy!" Why is every one so cheery? Theres really no use in trying to hide the problems with your life under some irritating facade anyway and frankly it just irritates me. I gave him a glare which I'm pretty sure with him being so ignorant and all didn't catch on to. "Anyways on to business. You have a name?" "Sasuke." I said not really interested in coming here any more not that I was thrilled in the first place. "Why thats a wonderful name!" I blinked couple of times. OK now I'm really worried about this mans capability to run a certified weapons training academy. I'm not here because I need it I'm here the join the mission corps held here. Though this man worries me. I mean who wouldn't care just even a little about the suitability of the head of a mission corp your trying to join? "So do you have a lat name?" "Uchiha." I replied. 3...2...1... wait for it. "Oh well hello hows your brother? Sorry for being so rude!" This idiot. "Fine." "Well thats great." "Look can I just get my information and the rest of the shit? My patience in thin and is getting thinner dealing with stupidity." "Well someones got a mouth. I mean your voice is wonderful!" "Shut. Up." "Excuse me?" "I said shut up. I don't want to be in a place where people bullshit all the time." "I-I-" "So I'm asking one last time for you to give me my shit." "Well here are your papers. Your in dorm house 'w'. Your room mate is Naruto, Just ask around if you can't find him." "Now I'm going to say this once and only once understood?", I begin and smirk at the look of fear on his face,"I don't want anyone here to know who I am? Am I clear?" "Yes! W-why of course your clear." "Good." I take my stuff and exit his office. Oh I'm good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time Skip

Sasuke's POV

I walk down the hallway that lead to what I'm guessing is the- I'm snapped out of my thoughts as someone bumps into me. I look up and see the blonde dobe. "Oi idiot watch where your going." "Oh sorry I guess I didn't see you there." he said with a chuckle. "Your laughter annoys me." I state simply. "Well someones a little dark aren't ya?Dattebayo!" Oh I'm gonna kill him. "Yeah? Well just leave me alone and I won't have to kick your ass okay?" "Wooah der." I feel my brow twich at his stupidity. "What?" I ask really uninterested anyway. "Why do you want to hurt me? I haven't done anything to ya and you wanna hurt me man thats jacked up. Wait. Come to think of it I haven't seen ya around before. The names Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Great. Just great. Why do I have to get paired with the idiot. I mean I'm going to end up killing him. "Hello you there?" he asks. "I narrow my eyes in a glare. "Sasuke, and dont ask for a last name becuse your not getting it." I say. "Okay, okay no need to look at me like that." I take in a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I'm your new room mate." I state. "Oh awesome! Follow me!" I follow as the blonde dobe cheerily leads me to the dorm house. Oh joy. I'm just brimming with happiness. Ha! I crack myself up sometimes. This is going to be a long year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Note: Sorry if its crappy it is like 2:00 am. XD Pease don't forget to review. And if you like it I try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate it. You guys are awesome XD. Anyway heres chapter two sorry its a little late. So hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!

Chapter 2: Meeting New People

I know this is a little early but I wanna kill myself right now. I mean this idiot just doesn't know when to shut up. We haven't even made to the dormhouse yet and I just want to-"Sasukeee~ Sasukeee~ You there? Wow you sure do space out alot don't ya!?" he said. "Shut up before I yank out your throat box." "Wow thats a new one! Hey why do have to be so mean to me? Huh? I just wanna be friends!" "You are extremely loud. And friends are for the weak and needy." "But Sasuke. Why? I mean I knew you were dark and emo and all but this, this is a new one." "I'M NOT EMO YOU IDIOT!" "Woah sorry someones defensive." I wonder if my eye is twitching because it feels like it. "Alrighty we're here!" Finally that was the longest 5 minutes I've ever suffered. Maybe I should put something in his food? Nah that would be mean. Wait. Since when have I ever worried about being mean? His stupidity is contagious. H-how am I going to last with all my brain cells intact? "Hey Naruto whos the newbie you got there?" a deep voice cuts me from my thoughts. "Oi Kakazu this is my new roomate Sasuke." "Well seems you've hit the jack pot with that one. Hes not too bad looking. Hope you don't scare him away with your loudness." he said with a chuckle. Too late for that one. Kakazu is sitting on the couch with a plain whit shirt on and some kahkis. He also has stiches going up both of his arms. He is also wearing a bandana around his neck covering his mouth. Well thats interesting to say the least. "Why do I always have to be the one to blame for scaring away people? What about Sasori? he keeps puppets in the hallway for crying out lout, Dattebayo!" "He isn't openly stupid." "Why so mean Kakazu?!" Hey I like this one. "Anyways hows it goin' newbie?" "Fine." "See he isn't loud at all." Kakazu begins,"Well I wish you, your sanity, and your eardrums good luck." he says. "Uh thanks?" I reply not really knowing how to respond to that without being rude. Err I don't care If I'm rude or not. I barely know these people. His stupidity is making me loose my mind thats it. If I ignore him I might get my be able to keep my sanity. "KAKAZU WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TOO?! I THOUGHT NARUTO WENT OUT." Well this ones even louder than the dobe. I don't know how much more I can take. "KAKAZU DID YOU HEAR ME? WHO ARE YOU TALKIN' TO?" "Oi Hidan hush your gonna burst the newbies ear drums if you keep yelling like that. And put on a shirt for crying out loud!" Theres more of them oh joy. "OH THAT SMALL ONE BEHIND NARUTO? OI HOWS IT GOIN' FUCKER?" This one infuriates me more than Naruto. "Who you calling a fucker Albino?" Kakazu and Naruto look at each other before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "OH IM GONNA FUCKING RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF-" "Oi chill with the yelling I already have Naruto to deal with. I dont need another headache to deal with. At least hes somewhat pleasant to be around. Mabye you should go to counseling. They say that cconstant profanity is sign of ones lack of ways to express ones self." Oh I got him good with that one. Either hes red with anger or embarrassment it really doesn't matter. Y-YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU!" Hidan says as he storms off in the other direction. By this time of course the dobe and Kakazu are red from their laughing fit. I just stare as they calm down. "Are you quite finished yet?" I ask. "Y-yes." Naruto says before he bursts out laughing again. "Yeah I'm done now though. Who knew newbie quite a mouth you got there." I smirk at this. "Yeah well there are alot of things you dont know about me." "O-ok I-I'm done n-now." the dobe said while trying to catch his breath. " "Since your done are you going to show me where the dorm is or am I going to have to find it myself?" "Right! We'll be back Kuzu!" "How many times do I have to tell you not to call. ME. That?" "If it helps Kaku you can beat him all you want because I'm gonna have a nice shower then a nap." I say. Kakazu raises his brow at me. "A little old for naps ne?" "Well no." "OK I understand. Enjoy your nap. Maybe when you wake up everyone will be here so we can introduce you properly." "Hn." "I'll take that as a yes." "Come on!" Naruto says breaking me from the conversation. I follow him down the hallway on the right. He opens the door in the middle. "Well here you go. Your side of the room is blue mine is orange. I'm kinda glad I chose blue ya know?" "Why dobe?" "Because teme." "You do realize because is not a valid reason?" "Well its just it a very dark blue and that fits you alot." "Hn." I reply ignoring the implication. "Well you can leave now dobe. Unless you wanna watch me sleep." "Sure! Sounds great!" My eyes widen slightly. "No. Goodbye." I say pushing him out the door. "But teme-" "No its creepy and stop calling me teme dobe." I close the door and lock it before releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding. If I have to deal with that all year I might as well say goodbye to all my currently working brain cells. I will miss them dearly. Come to think of it orange does suit the dobe. No! Why? Please don't leave so soon brain cells I love you too much! Wait! Gah! Whats wrong with me? If I ignore them it'll all go away. I knew it. I knew it was coming since I found out he was my room mate. I-I'm loosing my mind. My precious Uchiha mind is gonna be gone soon. I just know it. Why me?

End Note: Sorry its so short and for how long it took me to update. Anyways don't forget to review! Thx for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here I am with another chapter :D I hope you will enjoy X3

Chapter 3: Meeting New People Pt 2

"Come on Sasuke teme! Let me in! I was just playing. Aw come on! Kuzu sent me to get you because the others are here!" "No." "Pleeease?" "NO." "Sasuke-" Growing tired of this stupid game I open the door. "What?" "T-the others are here." "Wait theres more!?" I practically yell. This academy will be the death of and my Uchiha mind. My precious mind. I-I don't know if I could live with out it. I feel like I'm twitching. I think I am. "Uh? Sasuke?" "Yes?" I say as I am snapped out of my thoughts. "You ok? You looked like you were having a panic attack." Wait how would he know that? So what if I was? I'm becoming childish. The dobess rubbing off on me. Half a day and I-I'm becoming- "You there?" "Yes." "Good. Come on!" "Ok." I say as he drags me to the center of the dorm house. "Alright guys here he is!" Everyone except maybe Kakazu, a dude with piercings, and what seems to be his girlfriend stare at me blankly. I give them each a glare. "Well Pein? What do you think?" The one with the piercings is Pein. "Yesss Pein-chan what do you think?" "Get off Orochimaru." "But why?", it says. While rubbing on Peins leg. He is then met with a fist. "I said get off you pervert." I begin to back away slowly. When I feel something rubbing my leg. My eyes turn to saucers. "Eep! G-get off!" I scream as I begin to flail my arms around and run back to my dorm. Only to realize hes chasing me. "Hello there. I'm Orochimaru-" He began until I closed the door and locked it. My breathing is heavy and I feel so...violated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Back In the Center

Orochimaru comes back looking smug. "What did you do?" Kakazu asks glaring at the said snake. "W-what do you mean?" he asks. While every-one else including Naruto were cracking up. "A-and you s-said I was g-gonna scare him off!" Naruto said. "I'll go get him." "Why Saso?" Naruto asked "Stop calling me Saso. How hard is it to pronounce Sasori?" the red head said. While walking off to go get Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Skip

"Wheres Sasori, un?" Deidara asked. Kakazu, Tobi, Naruto, and Konan shrugged. Each watching TV. It had been 30 minutes since Sasori went to get Sasuke. They were the only ones who bothered to stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXMeanwhile with Sasori

"Come out." The voice askeed again. "NO. Go away." I said too afraid to open the door. Yes I'll admit it. I was paranoid. I mean who wouldn't be after seeing that. And getting violated by a creepy snake dude. "I'm not going to ask again brat." "I'm nit a brat and NO." "Fine. Suit yourself." he said. I hear a jingling soud and the knob turn. The door opens and I am met with a bored looking red head with a bobby pin and what looks like a metal scorpion tail. Of course I did the first thing my body told me to do. And that wass not to think logically at all. "Ahh! Get away!" I screamed while grabbing one of my books and sheilding myself with it. Of course this didn't do any good. Seeing as though he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. While completely ingnoring the fact that I was trying my best to punch and kick him. "Hey! Put me down!" I hear him sigh as he takes me back to the others. "I'm Sasori. And excuse Orochimaru he has issues." he said. Sasori! Wait. Hes the one with the puppets? I am cut out of my thoughts as I am sat down on the couch between Pein's girlfriend and a guy with an orange swirly mask on. I am really worried now. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. I think I might just run away. I feel my eye twitch. This is gonna be a long year. Why me?

End Note: Excuse crappiness XD I was procrastinating while trying to write this chapter. Oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Tata for now XD

Tigger! I'm weird lol. Just ignore that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hai everyone I'm back. You all probably thought I was dead or just being a lazy ass and if you thought the second one you my friend are somewhat correct. The reason why you are somewhat correct is i can't even remember the last time I posted a chapter and lets face it these chapters are so short if i wasn't me I would want to punch myself. The second reason why you are somewhat correct is because cclose to the end of summer we were going out of town alot and plus I just got settled in to the school routine again. So without further adoo (idk how to spell that lol) enjoy your chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Losing All Sanity Pt.1

We all sit in silence for about 3 seconds. "So hows your day been so far?" a deep voice asks. "Horrible thanks for asking." "Jeez Naruto he is dark." "I'm what?" "Well you see while you were locked in your room Naruto told us about how-" the bomber is cut off by a look from Naruto. "Naruto have you been telling people that I'm dark and emo?" I ask between gritted teeth. "I-I. You see since I know you wouldn't want to t-talk to any of us -minus Kakazu and Sasori- I thought I'd introducee you to them." I simply glare and cross my arms not feeling like entertaining his stupidity. The door opens and Pein, a green plant thing, Itachi, Kisame,Orochimaru and the Albino walk in. "YO FUCKERS DID YOU GET THE NEWBIE OUT OF THE ROOM YET?" "What did I tell you about all the yelling? And don't. Call. Me. A Newbie." I growl while giving him the ever so famous Uchiha glare. "Hello, Sasuke-chan, I'm Pein but you may adress me as Pein- sama, Leader Pein, or just Leader." I raise a brow at this not knowing how to respond. There i go again I hardly know these people. I am cut from my from as the snake thing approaches me with its arms wide spread. "Hug?" It asks. "Um no." I say as I scoot behind the plant thing. I hear him chuckle. "Hello I'm Zetsu." "Hi" I reply. "Zetsu don't go trying to eat him." My eye is twitching now as I step away from Zetsu but I stop as I back into something. I tense not daring to turn around. "Hello again otouto." he says. I turn around to face him. "Itachi." "Woah things just got tense in here." Naruto says. "Shut up dobe." "I am not a dobe!" "There you go again being loud." "I am not loud!" "Fine, fine." "Are you dismissing me?" "Yes." "I will not be silenced by you Teme." "Dobe." "Teme." I glare at hime before crossing my arms and walking away to my-er our dorm. "Hey I'm not through taliking to you." I feel someone begin to rub my shoulders. "You know you are really tenssssssssssssse." "G-get away y-you pervert." I say as I sprint to the room and lock the door. I take a good look at the dorm while catching my breath. What is with these creatures? Will these idiots be the death of my beautiful Uchiha mind? If so how patetic am I? I am an Uchiha these minors will not drive me insane. "Sassssssuke-kun pleasssssse come out." I hear Orochimaru ask. "No stay away from me." Once I'm sure hes gone I walk over to my side off room and look at the clothes I was given. Its a simple grey uniform with a blue collared shirt complete with the school crest on the left side and a striped blue and white tie. I was givien a weeks worth of uniforms. I then look in bag and grab a plain blacck t-shirt and my blue shorts. I then walk to the bathroom to take a shower. I just might help my nerves a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

This took forever to write. Any ways hope you enjoyed dont forget to review.


End file.
